


Belsa One-Shots

by katiebethstories



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebethstories/pseuds/katiebethstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: based on the song ‘Maybe’ by Ingrid Michaelson<br/>Pairing: Belle/Elsa<br/>Warnings: n/a</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: based on the song ‘Maybe’ by Ingrid Michaelson  
> Pairing: Belle/Elsa  
> Warnings: n/a

“Eeeeek! Elsa, I’m so excited! I feel like we haven’t had a proper sleepover in years!” squealed Anna as she bounced around the room, “I can’t believe they’re all going to be here this time, and everything is set up, and pizza is ordered, and – Elsa, are you even listening to me?”

“Sure – Wait, what? Something about pizza?” the blonde gaped up at Anna from her seat on the bed, just in time to see a pillow flying at her face.

 

_THWUMP._

 

“Oof! Hey! What did I do to deserve that?”

“You weren’t listening to me!” yelled the fiery redhead before crossing her arms and pouting.

“Sorry, I, uh…” Elsa trailed off as she hugged the offending pillow close to her chest.

“How come you’re so distracted? I mean it’s the first time in forever that we’ll all be together again! Aurora and Rapunzel will be here any minute, Naveen is dropping Tiana here after their date, and Belle back from France again! She’s your best friend, Elsa, aren’t you excited to see her?”

It had been over a year since she’d last seen the brunette. She’d moved back home to France after receiving the offer of a lifetime from one of the most prestigious universities in France, Université Paris-Sorbonne. The memory was as clear as day in Elsa’s mind; the assembly announcement, the applause that rang out through the gymnasium… Elsa knew that Belle was going to get the scholarship, but a small part of her selfishly held out hope that maybe, just maybe, another name would be called. Of course, it wasn’t, and she smiled and cheered for her best friend.

She’d never forget how her heart ached as Belle clutched her face, her warm hazel eyes glistening with tears of joy, before she pulled her in for an emotional hug. Something about that moment changed everything. That fear of losing her best friend, knowing she was going to be out of her life for such a long time… What if she liked it better over there? What if she didn’t want to come home? What if she met somebody over there?

The last thought had thrown Elsa completely. Sure, she’d always admired Belle, but she’d never admitted the true extent of her feelings for the brunette. Both Rapunzel and Anna had always teased her about the way she gushed over Belle, but Elsa had never thought about it that way, not until she saw Belle in her graduation dress… and found herself glancing over at her much more than she’d like to admit. She hadn’t even notice her own date leave.

She’d never said a word, not even to Anna. Belle meant too much to her, and she couldn’t risk losing her completely. She focused on being the best friend she could be, even if it meant talking about boys or helping Belle get ready for a date. Thankfully she’d never had to do either, aside from that one time a creep named Gaston was practically stalking her. Elsa grimaced at the memory.

“Hellooooooooooooooooo? Anybody hoooooooome?”

Elsa blinked. Anna was so close to her that all she could see were two big cerulean eyes.

“Anna!” exclaimed Elsa as she jolted backwards, scooting right into the middle of the bed. “I see your personal boundaries haven’t improved.”

The redhead snorted. “What are you talking about? We’re sisters, we have no boundaries! Hey, what’s with you today, Elsa? You’re acting so weirdly.”

Before Elsa even had time to open her mouth, the doorbell rang. Anna squealed and dashed to her bedroom door. “I’ll be right back, but don’t think I’m dropping this!”

The redhead vanished from sight. Elsa sighed and flopped back onto the bed. So much time had passed since the last time she saw Belle, and she’d thought about her for almost every moment of it. The blonde held her breath as footsteps approached.

“Guess who!” demanded Rapunzel from behind the door before she hushed a fit of high pitched giggles.

“Certainly not Mrs Eugene Fitzherbert…” she replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and smiled. With that, the door burst open and the brunette in question bounded over to greet her.

“How did you know?” she asked, giggling again as Aurora scooted into the room ahead of her to jump on Elsa, wrapping her in a tight hug.

“I missed you too, Aurora,” grinned Elsa. She relaxed slightly in the girl’s warm embrace. Aurora had always possessed calming qualities, which came in particularly handy since Elsa still hadn’t quite gotten her anxiety under control. She tensed up almost immediately when another body landed on top of Aurora, crushing her further into the mattress.

“I do believe that’s the first time you’ve smiled all day,” remarked Anna, “Ooh, this is actually comfy… I might just sleep here!”

“If you want to see me smile again then I suggest you let me breathe!” Elsa choked out as she sat up and gasped for air. “Thanks a lot, feistypants.”

“Is it cold in here or is it just your chilly disposition? Jeez, you’re so grumpy today!” remarked Anna, “Now, what was it –“

Saved by the bell again, thought Elsa.

“That’s probably Belle, I’ll be right back!” Anna dashed down the hall with Rapunzel close behind, leaving Anna and Aurora sprawled on her bed.

Elsa automatically closed her eyes when she felt a hand combing through her hair, immediately loosening up again. Aurora knew her way too well.

“So, are you going to tell me what the matter is?” she asked softly, beginning to plait her blonde mane into a braid.

Elsa slumped her shoulders and sighed. “I-I’m nervous about seeing –“

“Belle just called to say she’s going to be a little late,” called Anna from downstairs, “But Tiana’s here, and she brought cake! She’s heading up to you guys now, I’m going to grab some drinks.”

Aurora had finished plaiting Elsa’s hair and was looking at her curiously, but Tiana had arrived before Elsa could continue her confession.

“Hey Tiana,” she smiled as the brunette approached them. Aurora captured her in a giant hug as soon as she got close enough to the bed.

“DON’T YOU DARE START CATCHING UP WITHOUT US!” shouted Anna and Rapunzel as their hurried footsteps thundered down the hall. They burst into the room, arms laden with an assortment of alcohol and mixers. Both grinned wickedly at their friends, their faces lit up with a sense of mischief and pride as they threw the bottles down onto the mattress.

Elsa eyed up the spoils before arching an eyebrow at the pair. “You forgot to bring glasses, morons.”

“You’re live here, you get them!” replied Rapunzel before she defiantly stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

Elsa snorted, clambering up off the bed to do as she was told. “Keep that tongue in your mouth, ‘Punz, Eugene isn’t here at the moment…”

The other girls snickered at Rapunzel, who had turned bright red. Elsa turned and made her way towards the door, a satisfied smirk painted across her lips. “I’ll leave you three to interrogate Mrs. Fitzherbert, I’ve heard enough about him to make my brain melt.”

The brunette glared at her. “I’ll get you for this, Els’… Answer the door for the delivery guy if it rings, we’ll be too now, thanks to you!”

Elsa rolled her eyes and left the room, knowing that Rapunzel would happily repeat the same story five hundred times that night. She padded down the hall and into the kitchen, before hopping up onto the granite countertop to reach into the cabinet above her. Four glass tumblers later, she blindly searched the back of the cabinet with her hand. She patted around until foil crinkled beneath her fingertips, revealing a secret stash of chocolate.

“Anna…” she muttered, smiling to herself as she broke off a square for herself. It wasn’t her fault that her sister was useless at hiding things. Chewing her spoils thoughtfully, her mind once again returned to the source of her affections.  She sighed and hopped down off the counter. It was better not to overthink the situation, as impossible as that might have been.

Elsa was about to make her way back to Anna’s room when the doorbell rang for the third time that night. She managed to free one hand from her load as she detoured towards the door.

“I got it!” Elsa called to her friends, balancing her precariously stacked glasses in one hand as she reached for the handle.

 

“Hi.”

The source of the voice jumped forward to secure the glass tower that was in real danger of collapsing. Elsa was shaking, her eyes wide as she tried to take in the sight in front of her. There she stood, smiling shyly as she fiddled with the glasses in her hands. She wasn’t just an image on her computer screen. She was there in the flesh, and looking more breath-taking than ever.

 

“H-Hi me? Oh, um, hi…” she blurted out.

Belle continued to stand there, poised and composed as ever. “You look beautiful.”  
  
Realising she hadn’t invited Belle inside yet, Elsa jumped back out of the way to allow her to pass through. Not trusting her own hands, she placed the glasses on the dresser nearby. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face the brunette again. She was taken aback by the tears that were glistening in Belle’s hazel brown eyes.

“A-are you...?”

“I’ve missed you so much.” She breathed.

Belle closed the distance between them and pulled Elsa into a warm embrace, breaking into a sob as Elsa inhaled her friend’s sweet scent. She smelled of summer and home. Elsa had missed her terribly, but even she didn’t realise the extent of her longing until that moment. Her heart fluttered as Belle tightened her grip on her waist and rested her head on her shoulder. They fit together just like they always had. In truth, there was no place Elsa would rather be.

“I can’t believe you’re here…” Elsa mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper.

Belle stayed silent for a long time, holding her for a long time before finally moving backwards, her hands lingering on Elsa’s hips. Hazel eyes were fixed on her own. Elsa’s breath hitched in her throat as she prepared to ask a question she really didn’t want to know the answer to.

“How long will you be here?” she whispered, her voice cracking at the prospect of losing Belle a second time. “You never told me when you’re going back…”

Belle hushed the teary-eyed blonde. “I’m not. I couldn’t go back if I tried, not without you…”

Fireworks exploded behind her closed eyes as Belle’s soft lips met her own for the first time. Elsa couldn’t barely even breathe as she cupped the brunette’s soft face in her hands, trying to keep it together long enough to return the kiss. All of the nights spent crying, every moment of heartache was worth it for that one moment in time. The pace slowed as tears streamed down both their faces. Belle brushed a stray strand of hair behind the blonde’s ear, resting her hand on the back of Elsa’s neck.

“Elsa, I –“

“Hey blondie, you better not be eating all the – WHOA!” exclaimed Rapunzel as she ran around the corner and skid to a halt, only to be railroaded by Tiana and Anna behind her. Aurora skipped over to join her slack jawed friends, staring at them curiously.

“Why do you three seem so surprised? I mean, wasn’t it obvious?” she asked.

Belle blushed and buried her face in Elsa’s shoulder. Elsa simply giggled and wrapped her arms around the embarrassed brunette, not caring that Rapunzel and Anna were gaping at them in disbelief. She smiled gratefully at Aurora, who looked like she was going to burst with happiness on her behalf.

“I think we have something to tell you…”

 


	2. A Rose Grown in Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess that, sometimes, even true love is not to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: n/a  
> Pairing: Belle/Elsa  
> Warning(s): n/a

I craved her.

I craved her like a wanderer craves the heat of an open flame after a long trek in the depths of a bitter November night. I wanted her like an abandoned runt wants the comfort of its mother as it lies shivering in the rain. I needed her like a stranded fish needs a kind hand to push it back into the waters it calls home. She was my warmth, my comfort, the very air I breathed -

I guess that, sometimes, even true love is not to be.

I stole her kisses in the dead of night because no one could know. No one would ever understand the happiness we shared, or the love we had for each another. They would never see the joy it brought to life, only the shame it cast upon our houses, and family meant everything. It always came first, even if that meant the purest of all feelings was to be sacrificed.

 

“Queen Elsa, are we to assume that you finally chose a suitor?”

An icy glare from the Queen of Arendelle soon changed the Duke’s snide tone. The court fell into a deafening silence as the entire kingdom waited with baited breath for the queen’s decision. The entire castle was positively buzzing with eager anticipation. Only I could see the anguish in her eyes as she answered her people. Even Anna was too excited about her sister finding “true love” to see the cruel reality that lay before her. Elsa could never tell her sister the truth. Anna would have never let this happen if she’d known how Elsa really felt. Sometimes I wish she did…

“I have.”

Thunderous applause rang out, bouncing against the stone walls of the castle. The joyful news of the joining of the Queen of Arendelle and the handsome young Prince of Lionsreach hold spread quickly across the land, and I could only feign a smile as the dull ache of heartbreak sent pain coursing through my very soul.

There would be an heir to the throne. This prince would touch the body of my queen, make love to her in ways I cannot. The wedding night arrived faster than I ever could have imagined. Elsa had stolen me away just minutes beforehand, kissing me fiercely as hot tears trickled down her face.

“I’m sorry…” she whimpered between kisses, holding me so tightly that I could scarcely breathe. How I wish I could have died in that moment.

“This isn’t your fault, I know you love me…”

“I do, I love you, Belle…”

 

The salt of heartbroken tears lingered on my lips long after my queen had left me. I could not stay there, not now. I couldn’t watch them be together. It was selfish and cruel, but in desperate times one can act in a way that is not in their nature at all. To this day, I wish I had seen sense.

 

Those stolen kisses were the last we would ever share, making them all the sweeter despite the pain they caused. Back in France, I look at the stars and miss the Aurora Borealis that decorated Arendelle’s skies like a midnight rainbow. I miss the star that shone the brightest; I miss Elsa.

I often wondered if she hated me for what I had done, and part of me hoped that she might. Deep down, I knew her better than that and, within six month of my return to my homeland, I received a single frozen rose.

“Her Majesty offers her most sincere apologies for the delay of this gift,” declared the courier as he bowed to her, though he could not hide his excited grin as he continued. “It would seem that being with child has lessened her control over her powers. The fjord has been frozen solid since her wedding night! The sooner the little prince or princess comes along, the better!”

I curtseyed politely as the courier took his leave, chuckling to himself. It was all I could do without giving my true feelings away. I rushed indoors as tears began to splash against the shining rose, but it did not thaw. Even oceans away, the strength of Elsa’s love for me was enough to keep her magical gift intact.

With a resounding crash, it shattered on the floor before I fell to my knees and wept over the remains. Shards of ice embedded into my knees, but I cared not. I cried for lost love, for the days I spent trying to forget. I cried for the lonely nights and the loveless life I was living but, most of all, I cried for the fact that we could not hate. We could not hate each other no matter how hard we tried because we knew that neither wanted it to be like this. We didn’t want to be apart.

 

But love is like a rose, beautiful and delicate until you hold onto it too hard. I had held on too fiercely as my rose was yanked from my grip, its thorns shredding my palms and leaving me bleeding long after it was gone. I may not have my rose to hold, but the thorns embedded in my skin will offer me bitter-sweet nostalgia until the day we might meet again.


End file.
